


[Art] Be with me

by Nadzieja



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Comforting, Digital Art, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadzieja/pseuds/Nadzieja
Summary: Art created for a telephone game with hurt/comfort theme, inspired by a fic:)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group G [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937890
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	[Art] Be with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Modern Revision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656741) by [ngk_they_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_they_said/pseuds/ngk_they_said). 



> This was created as part of the [Do It With Style Events Telephone Game](https://do-it-with-style-events.tumblr.com/)! My art was inspired by a redacted version of a fic by ngk_they_said, which in turn inspired another work. In the next couple of days all the works will be properly organised into a series:)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/teslatherat)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665435) by [MagpieWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieWords/pseuds/MagpieWords)




End file.
